This invention relates to improvements in electrical explosive initiators and especially to an electrical explosive initiator with improved high-pressure capability.
In the testing and evaluation of explosives and rocket propellants, it is desirable to obtain data dealing with burning rate and burning characteristics. Presently available means of obtaining such data are limited to a maximum pressure of about 40-50 thousand pounds per square inch gage (psig) because the electrical explosive initiators (or igniters) are limited to this maximum pressure.
The pressure limitation of present initiators is based on the means of sealing the electrical lead penetrations of the initiators. There are many conventional methods of sealing the electrical leads, the most common being the ceramic seal, such as used in the Mark 17, Mod 0, igniter. This method offers a peak capability of about 50,000 psig. As the pressure increases towards the maximum the reliability of the igniter decreases. The ceramic seal method of sealing the electrical leads probably offers the maximum pressure confinement available at this time in electrically initiated igniters.